


Freres

by NathRossavel



Series: Huerfanos de París [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Los miserables
Genre: CannonEra, Criminal/Obrero, EpocaCannon, F/M, FabriceMontparnasse, FeuillyMereceSerFeliz, Gen, GustaveFeuilly, HermandadDeHuerfanos, MontparnasseDarseElDíaLibre, Other, PreRevolución1832, RecuerdosDelPasado, Reencuentro, VidasParalelas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathRossavel/pseuds/NathRossavel
Summary: Tras día un día de descanso, Feuilly termina su mañana todavía entre ensoñaciones de unos ojos negros que le quitan el habla y divagando perdido en sus propios pensamientos, llega al punto de encuentro menos pensado, dónde volver a verse con un viejo amigo y colega de aventuras de la infancia... solo para comprobar que algunas cosas, no cambían nunca





	1. Un Día para Feuilly

Era domingo y como cada domingo el obrero asistió a la eucaristía y de ahí, ya que era su aburrido día libre, se quedó vagando por Paris. Fue al billar, ahí ganó algo de dinero y antes que volviera a perderlo, se fue y comió en uno de los mesones que solía frecuentar, se decía a sí mismo que era por la buena comida y la cantidad que servían, pero no era así... como cada día, ahí estaba ella con su dulce sonrisa y corsé apretado sonriéndole desde que le vio entrar. Lo mejor es que su sonrisa para él, era con verdadera amabilidad y no la que daba a los otros clientes, lo sabía y aun recordaba el roce de sus labios en navidad por ir a parar bajo un muérdago con ella justo cuando ella terminaba su turno y él entraba al local encontrándose bajo la puerta la planta verde y roja que endiosaría de por vida

¡Como la amaba, cuanto la adoraba! Y que poco le hablaba, no tenía tiempo, ni una vida que ofrecerle como para tener una relación y se negaba a algo más con ella, aunque sus ojitos negros llenos de brillo le dejaban saber que ella aceptaría incluso una aventura… solo un problema, él no la quería como una aventura… ella merecía más y era algo que simplemente por el momento no podía darle, así que se decía que iba por lo buena que era la comida, porque no por eso iba a apartarse.   
Le gustaba verla e incluso el orgullo crecía cuando la veía ahuyentar con la mirada a la mesera que intentará atenderle o como ella misma se negaba a atender a alguien más cuando estaba él

Un día, en el que al menos pudiera costear su propia vida, la buscaría y le diría todo lo que quería decirle desde que la acompañó a ese mesón para hablar con la dueña a instalarla porque estaba recién llegada del sur, sin nada que hacer, solo sabiendo que debía salir de su ciudad… era valiente y ahora se volvía a acercar con una jarra que dejó en la mesa con esa sonrisa tan suya y tan exclusiva para él que correspondió  
¿Negarse a una limonada extra? Jamás, más cuando no la había pedido y era una excusa de verla y cruzar un par de palabras distintas a hablar de menú del día. La vio llenar su vaso tan lentamente que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mientras ella la llenaba con los ojos fijos en él y para cuando el obrero se dio cuenta, le había correspondido al sonreírle haciendo que la muchacha bajara la mirada y se sonrojara, ¡Hermoso día, solo por eso!

-¿Día libre?- quiso saber ella deteniéndose a la mitad del vaso- hace días que no venía ninguno de la fábrica- aseguró ella cuando la gran verdad es que si iban, pero ella al decir ninguno, se refería a él, que no lo veía desde la semana pasada- yo… casi termino turno- divagó y volvió a llenar sintiendo que el corsé no la dejaba respirar cuando le afirmó estar el día desocupado

-Los días en la fábrica están pesados, mucho trabajo- admitió recordando el diseño que estaba haciendo para ella y que tal vez la otra semana tendría listo

Quería ver su reacción, soñaba con ella desde que tuvo la idea de darle uno de esos abanicos que tanto odiaba hacer ciertos días y ahora, ella le ofrecía una cita que no sería cita. Sonrió y estrujó con la diestra la boina que se había quitado al entrar y tenía sobre la pierna mientras comía

-Deberías descansar Luisa, incluso hoy estás trabajando, es lo justo- le propuso y antes que se fuera molesta, la retuvo de la muñeca cuando la castaña dejó la jarra de limonada en la mesa y lo miró furiosa, para después verle intrigada por saber que ocurría- yo… tengo un par de cosas que hacer hasta las 4, pero había pensado ir a las 5 al jardín de los cisnes que inauguraron- le dejó saber y la sonrisa fue mutua- ¿has ido, Luisa?- insistió y ella negó sin encontrar palabras, solo veía el agarre de su muñeca- deberías ir- la citó

-Pues… bien que podría descansar unas horas, Monsieur, tal como dice, mi jornada es de domingo a domingo- vaciló y alisando el delantal, puso su otra mano sobre la suya- ¿cinco?- verificó emocionada y extrañó su agarre cuando Feuilly le afirmó

La soltó para que siguiera atendiendo a los demás clientes, no sin antes devolverle la mirada que le dedicó la muchacha antes que saliera del mesón después de comer y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, el muchacho sonrió exhalando el aire que había retenido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Le daría ese abanico en la tarde se juró todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. No podía, no debía tener relaciones, pero ¿cómo negarse a su cercanía? Simplemente reaccionaba con ella y luego recordaba todo lo demás, lo sabía y por más que se dijera que eso del mesón no debió pasar... no podía evitar las ansias porque fueran las 5

Al menos no mintió, de verdad tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que le ayudaran a pasar las horas y a ocupar la mente. Una de esas, ir a pagarle a Bahorel el dinero que le había prestado la semana pasada porque llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, de saber que seguía con esa deuda sin pagar y además, era 9 de febrero, era el aniversario de fallecida de la madre superiora que había estado el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato y siempre le gustaba llevarle algo o que su tumba no se viera abandonada, captó recién, así que se detuvo al ver la florista ambulante y compró el ramo de margaritas blancas, pese a no apartar la vista de los delicados claveles rosas, para los que no le alcanzaba que quiso comprar para Luisa desde que los vio, pero ya sería después

Pagó y siguió su camino, necesitaba desocuparse antes de las cuatro para ir a casa y arreglarse para estar en el sitio antes de las cinco… necesitaba una loción, recordó de camino al cementerio, pues nada, otro destino antes de poder ir a casa, buscaría a Grantaire o al mismo Bahorel para pedirles prestada una, tenía que comprarse una, comtempló la idea… empezaría a ahorrar para ella, se prometió entrando al campo santo y dejando todo pensamiento de lado al llegar ante el lugar. Dejó las flores en la tumba y santiguándose presentó respetos hacia la mujer que descansaba en ese lugar

Quería contarle de Luisa… no porque pudiera oírle, sino porque se había criado con ella y en vida, ella siempre escuchaba a los que le querían hablar y a alguien tenía que contarle sobre ella, sobre les amis, sobre la causa, sobre todo eso que empezaba a teñir su mundo de nuevos planes distintos a irse de Paris. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de preocupación que tenía la madre superiora cuando tuvo que dejarle ir, pero siempre le gustaba verle volver a visitarla y esa última vez como se rio de escuchar las odiseas por las que pasaron todos los miembros que en ese momento eran les amis y exigió conocerles algún día.  
No alcanzó, pero igual le había hablado tanto de ellos, que los habría distinguido de encontrarlos en la calle y además, puede que el rápido retrato de bocetos, le ayudara a la superiora a reconocerlos, incluso si ellos a ella, no

-¿Tú lo sabías verdad?- le preguntó al nombre en la lápida- sí, cuando preguntaste por querida es porque lo sabías, se llama Luisa… es una de las muchachas del mesón Jurlette… jamás sabré como hacías para informarte de todo antes que los demás, incluso antes que yo mismo- juró y se sintió observado, así que guardó silencio y giró a ver a su alrededor, distinguiendo la lúgubre figura bajo el árbol de sombra que había a unos metros. Le sonrió al menor y alzó el mentón a modo de saludo- ¿así que no soy el único que viene a verte?- le comentó a la lápida entretenido- El hijo prodigo vuelve a casa, hermana- le prometió mientras el menor se acercaba a su lado


	2. Reencuentro

-Uno pensaría que como hermano mayor, me darías un mejor ejemplo y te encuentro hablándole a la tierra que oculta a la perra mayor- renegó casi incrédulo de verle ahí- si lo piensas bien, es patético- se explicó con ese aire de altives tan propio que conocía Feuilly de memoria guardando las manos en los bolsillos

-Fabrice- saludó detallándole- si no vienes por ella a ¿qué vienes? ¿Enterrar un cuerpo?- supuso sabiendo que no era posible, porque el traje de Montparnasse estaba impecable, pero al menos le vio esa sonrisa ladina y filosa mientras le subía los hombros

-Había un muerto hace un rato y siempre es bueno venir a robar almas en pena, no tienen cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que les quitas, vienen a asimilarlo varios días después- se explicó con calma leyendo la lápida de la mujer- ya nada puede ser peor que haber tenido que lidiar con esa mujer en vida- juró con asco cruzado de brazos- ¿cómo puedes venir a traerle algo, Gustave? La perra con sotana, era una tirana- le recordó y el otro afirmó aun con la boina sujeta a la espalda

-Lo era- aseguró apartándose de ahí para ir ahora a la sombra del árbol, seguido por el otro- pero como sea, era lo más cercano que tuve a una madre- le recordó y el otro no mostro pizca de empatía- estás maldito con tus madres, Fabrice- aseguró y en eso Montparnasse le dio la razón- ¿Qué tal la calle?- quiso saber sentándose bajo la sombra tanteándose el chaleco hasta dar con un par de cigarros que le ofreció al menor y encendió el propio- patrón de Paris… mira que progresas rápido, ya hasta tienes dominio sobre el cementerio- añadió por tema ante el notorio silencio sobre el tema de la monja

-De aquí el nombre, si es que se te olvidó- le echó en cara apoyándose en el tronco negándose a sentarse en el suelo, el pantalón era de lino, no iba a ensuciarlo con tierra como hizo Feuilly porque andaba en ropa de trabajo, venía de trasnochar no iba a estarse de pie- ¿patrón? Si claro, Gustave, patrón y todo, la temporada está mala, los que tienen están sobreprotegidos y los que no, no puedo robarlos- se explicó inconforme de lo inservibles que eran los ciudadanos de Paris, antes de encender el cigarro y soltar la primera calada- al menos me las ingenio para conseguir el día a día, pero no es nuestra mejor época, ¿y la vida honrada? ¿Ya terminaste de ahorrar?- devolvió la pregunta y supo la respuesta cuando Feuilly apartó la mirada. Le vio dar varias caladas al cigarro antes de ser capaz de hablar

-Nada, igual o más jodido que tú… cuesta ahorrar cuando te ganas 2 míseros francos al día, pero para sobrevivir tienes que gastar 3 o más- admitió con resignación volviendo a dar otra calada- esperaba que te estuviera yendo mejor, pero ¿Por qué no robar a los desprotegidos? ¿Sentimientos? Lo dudo- juró divertido y eso hizo que Montparnasse se atrancase hasta toser al tragarse el humo que había inhalado

-¿Sentimientos? Para nada, es solo que no puedes robar a quienes no tienen nada que robar, ¡en menuda mierda estoy metido!- renegó volviendo a calar en cuanto dejó de toser- los que tienen, les sobra seguridad y los que no, antes debería darles algo, a ver si tragan de vez en cuando- renegó frustrado de la mala racha de delincuencia que estaba pasando Paris, por la misma miseria que empezaba a azotar las calles- y se pone mejor- ironizó viéndole casi con odio, el muchacho de ojos pardos solo le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que lo culpaba de algo- cuando logro dar con gente para robar… arruinas las cosas- resumió

-¿Sentimientos?- insistió casi asustado de la idea… eso no era posible, estaba seguro de eso, le había visto crecer como para estar seguro que pedirle algo de empatía a Fabrice con cualquier ser que conociera después de los diez años, era imposible- di que sí y sabré que debo darme un tiro, porque eso no puede ser bueno finura- aseguró preocupado

-Déjate de mierdas- ordenó de mala gana obteniendo el vilis que le subió por el estómago ante tal idea- no, el cuento no fueron basuras así, es más bien… cuestión de hermandad- se explicó sosteniendo el cigarro entre los colmillos para poder guardar las manos en los bolsillos- y otra cosa no, pero soy hombre de palabra

-¿Yo que tengo que ver ahí?- recriminó y el otro bufó exhalando el humo

-¿Así de borrego te estás volviendo Gustave?… triste, me defraudas- admitió con ironía pese a ser cierto, no creyó posible lo confiado que se estaba volviendo como para no haberse percatado de la inteligencia que él, junto con el resto de Minette le estaba empezando a hacer a las personas que iban al Musain desde hace un par de semanas, pero efectivamente no se había dado cuenta- esto es denigrante, en otros tiempos ya me habrías preguntado porque les vigilaba- renegó y al ver que Feuilly no sabía hacia dónde iba la conversación, la concluyó- hablo de tu grupo, Feuilly, los malditos tienen dinero, en su gran mayoría y no cuentan con la protección que se han puesto todos los demás, son robables… y luego llegas tú a mandar todo a la mierda- se explicó frustrado de tener moral suficiente como para no robarles por ser amigos de Feuilly- y no me digas que no, hay 4 de ese grupo que seguro ni saben cuánto dinero tienen- le echó en cara y eso, Feuilly no lo pudo negar- por cierto, ese trabajo te está matando- notó recién con sorpresa- ¿Cuántos te echas la otra semana?

-20- admitió omitiendo la sorpresa que recordara su cumpleaños, claro que él también se acordaba del de Montparnasse, pero es porque Feuilly no olvidaba nada

-Te ves más viejo- se limitó a decir tirando la colilla al suelo apagándola con el pie- pareces de más de 25 Feuilly, lo honrado no es lo tuyo, todavía estás a tiempo de acordarte que era robar a la perra con sotana- le propuso y el mayor negó

-Y tú de dejar la vida de sicario, tienes 16 años, Fabrice y así será hasta octubre, no deberías llevar a tu sombra el largo historial de cadáveres que tienes- le recordó y le vio subir los hombros orgulloso de ello- es difícil, no lo niego, pero es una buena vida, mejor que pasar cada día con el riesgo de terminar en prisión o muerto- insistió

-Claro, repítete eso mientras se te va la vida haciendo abanicos- renegó apoyado en el árbol- siempre creí que de verdad te irías nada más salieras del orfanato- admitió tras unos segundos de silencio en que Feuilly no le apartó la vista considerando seriamente el tumbarle un par de dientes- cuando estabamos en cautiverio parecía que tenías el plan perfecto, que nada iba a ser un contratiempo- le recordó con una sonrisa resignada y eso golpeó al obrero de tal modo que solo se miró las manos que tenía juntas sobre el abdomen

-El mundo real es muy distinto al que imaginé allá dentro, o tal vez tú eras mejor planeador que yo como para lograr tu imperio antes de los 18, por ahí he empezado a oír el nombre de tu grupo e incluso el Montparnasse como sinónimo de muerte, nada mal- admitió ilógicamente orgulloso

No debería alegrarse por él, ¡se había vuelto un criminal! Pero… es que pese a la apatía que mostraba ante todo, según Feuilly, Montparnasse se había tomado enserio lo que decía la madre superiora que tantas broncas le dio de niño, cuando hablaba de “ser siempre el mejor, incluso si se va a ser malo” y eso mismo había salido a hacer y ¡Vaya si era bueno!

-Tiene que ser que supiste planear mejor que yo, porque sin duda… mi plan para irme a Polonia sigue en pie y es el mismo, pero el dinero del viaje simplemente no llega, es imposible ahorrar- resumió subiendo los hombros antes de incinerarse internamente con la calada que dio al último cigarro poniéndose de pie y siguiendole cuando Montparnasse se lo indicó- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A por algo de beber, tengo hambre, rara vez estoy despierto a esta hora y eso, es una putada, me recuerda que el hambre existe, así que algo de interesante tendrás que puedas contar como para servir de compañía, ¿no?- propuso volviendo la vista atrás logrando que el obrero afirmara

Así que sería uno de esos días en que se volvían a ver y parecían contarse sus idas y venidas por el mundo francés, volverse a poner al día de la vida del otro y verificar de paso, que seguían vivos e intentarían seguirlo estando un tiempo más, hasta que el destino volviera a cruzarles por el camino, pero esa, es una rutina que conocían, aquella de verse al azar, recordar que alguna vez jugaron a ser hermanos y volverse a perder en la rutina de vida de cada uno, por calles y mundos opuestos hasta que fuera momento de volver a verse


	3. Pasado

¿Cómo se conocían ese par? En el orfanato. Feuilly llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar, cuando Montparnasse fue llevado a rastras por los guardias y el mismo inspector de Paris a los cinco años y fue inevitable no conocerse; a sus 9 años, Feuilly velaba por el bienestar del grupo, a veces incluso de niños más grandes que él.  
Fue simple naturaleza el compaginar con el pequeño altanero que acababa de llegar; Montparnasse en su sitio no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Quería irse! Y lo iba a hacer, se iba a ir una, dos, tres, muchas veces para siempre volver a rastras por los policías  
Así se empieza a crear un delincuente, dale una mala vida y oblígale a estar en un lugar… sin duda eso crea rencores… 

Y aún así, algo hizo Feuilly para agradarle y ahora aquel que París conocía como “Montparnasse”, de niño solía robar para dos, una para él y otra para Gustave y cuando lograba escaparse, siempre traía algo de lo que conseguía, ¿Por qué lo hacía? porque Feuilly llegó a cubrirle sus fugas demasiadas veces como para hacerse amigos, aliados y finalmente hermanos, en la primera fuga, Feuilly incluso se opuso a que lo siguieran, la golpiza que le dieron por no decir por donde se fue, creó esa hermandad que ahora hablaba en un café. 

En aquel entonces, Montparnasse que por esa época entendía como "Fabrice" no esperaba que alguien en ese lugar entendiera sus ansias de irse, siempre se había querido ir, pero Feuilly lo hacía, era ilógico si se pensaba bien, que justo quien siempre había vivido ahí, entendiera su desespero para irse e incluso le ayudara todas las veces, pero para mala suerte del menor, reconocer un niño de casi 6 años, andando solo por la ciudad, era demasiado fácil para la policía que volvió a llevarle al orfanato todas las veces y ahora, sentados frente a frente, recordaban que en su primera fuga casi se conmovió de saber a su regreso que el castaño lo había visto irse y no dijo nada, así que en la noche, Montparnasse estaba castigado por fugarse y Feuilly por mentir, encubrirle y por insubordinación al negarse a responder cuando le exigieron decir por dónde se había ido

-No tenías que- le juró sentado a su lado viendo las manos rojas por los reglazos mientras el mayor les ponía hielo entre gimoteos

-Si no quieres estar acá, no deberían obligarte, de seguro, tú si tienes a dónde ir, pero los adultos no escuchan- quiso creer, porque él por su parte, no tenía lugar en el mundo, por eso se quedaba, pero si el menor insistía tanto en irse y no querer estar, tenía que ser que tenía a dónde ir

La verdad es que no, no tenía lugar en el mundo, estaba igual que Feuilly, venía de verificarlo, “uno pensaría que tienes casa, incluso si tu madre ha muerto” le contó omitiendo detalles… o eso procesaba la mente del pelinegro, pero cuando logró llegar al burdel e intentó entrar, la cacera le sacó, le echó a la calle como si nada. Confundido se quedó viendo el lugar, esa casa todavía tenía sus cosas dentro, ¡Todavía vivía ahí! Incluso si a su mamá le había dado por morirse, pero no hubo forma de entrar y frustrado le quebró todas las ventanas del frente, ese fue el error, eso atrajo la atención de la policía y por eso estaba de regreso al lugar dónde no quería estar

Eso no se iba a quedar así, volvió días después entrando por la puerta de atrás por donde a veces su madre u otras de las mujeres que dormían en esas piezas, entraban sujetos, le robó absolutamente todo, hasta el último napoleón se lo quedó para él, porque nadie y menos una gorda mujer con cara de sapo podía echarle de un lugar… volvieron a atraparle, pero no por el robo, del robo nadie se dio cuenta, tal como entró salió, como una sombra y sin ser visto; fue atrapado de nuevo por tener cinco años e ir por ahí sin sus padres y de regreso al orfanato para descubrir que Feuilly le había encubierto y cuando no pudo sostener más la farsa sobre que Montparnasse estaba enfermo y que por eso no había bajado a desayunar, había negado toda información… le agradó del todo

Con el tiempo encontrar al uno, era saber que el otro estaba cerca, incluso si a veces era aburridor oírlo, se escuchó cada uno de sus discursos, porque le agradaba lo suficiente como para tolerar ese lugar sin tantos atentados de fugas, pero sin duda cada vez que era obligado a entrar a una iglesia y rezar, algo en su alma se retorcía y entre dientes repetía lo que tuviera que responder si es que la madre superiora le estaba mirando; si estaba ocupada, no había persona que lograra levantarle de la banca de la iglesia; pero para su mala suerte, a Feuilly le gustaba ir a la iglesia, ahí había aprendido a leer con una biblia y el precio de tenerle por amigo era tener que levantarse del puesto porque Feuilly le halaba para que lo hiciera 

"¡Muestra algo de respeto!" Solía decirle el castaño, ¿respeto? Una palabra desagradable que volvía aburridor todo, se convencía Montparnasse pareciendole absurda la eucaristía ¿Qué caso tenía ponerse de pie y volverse a sentar? Si se ponía de pie, lo justo es que fuera para irse, pero ahí seguía, año tras año, con la madre superiora vigilándole rigurosamente sabiendo que no había rezado, ni puesto de pie cuando debía, así como también era rutina los azotes de regla en las manos que ya ni siquiera sentían el golpe de lo acostumbradas que estaban o eso se decía hasta la mañana siguiente  
Los lunes, después de la misa del domingo, sostener una pluma era todo una tortura… conclusión, odiaba la caligrafía ¡SOSTENER UNA PLUMA Y TENER QUE HACER PLANAS CUANDO NO REACCIONABAN POR EL GOLPE DE LA REGLA, ERA UNA TORTURA!

Por otra parte, la caligrafía de Feuilly era admirable, había algo adictivo en verle escribir por lo fino de sus trazos, pero era normal que para él fuera tan fácil, a Feuilly rara vez lo castigaban, todas las monjas querían a Feuilly… era algo molesto de ver, pero le era normal, Feuilly simplemente era agradable, hasta a él le agradaba como para oírle hablar de irse de Francia, era una idea que creció junto con ellos así como la destreza de Montparnasse para escaparse con mayor éxito  
Alguna vez logró salir de Paris, el plan se vino en picada cuando no le dejaron subir a la carreta que iría al norte y la policía ya le había visto, de nuevo retenido, fue de regreso al orfanato y se hizo acreedor a un castigo de un mes, que no cumplió, porque Feuilly se las ingeniaba para que le dieran más ración de la normal y se la llevaba pese a que la orden fue un mes sin más bocado que pan y agua

Y ya que de los problemas en que se metían, siempre salían de ellos, a Montparnasse le gustaba burlarse de sus reglas, en cuanto pasara el mes, volvería a irse, de eso, estaba seguro y mientras sus fugas eran cada vez más certeras, el plan de Feuilly se perfeccionaba cada vez más, incluso tenía un mapa que robo Montparnasse en una de sus fugas y le trajo, así que según el mapa y tendidos en el suelo planeaban todo, por su propia cuenta, Feuilly había averiguado dónde se tomaban los coches para salir de París y cuanto tardaría, así que a sus 12 años todo estaba listo y se pasaba horas contándole su plan, porque juntos le encontraban fallas por corregir

-Podrías venir- le propuso un día Feuilly cuando le enseñó un mapa que el menor vio sin mayor interés- aquí, Polonia, leí un periódico que dice que todo en Polonia es armonía y perfección, voy a vivir ahí- juró y el pelinegro intercaló mirada entre el mapa y el niño- diríamos que somos hermanos si quieres venir, no más orfanatos- le insistió y el otro bajó la vista al mapa

-¿Irme de Francia? No quiero irme de Francia, Francia es divertido… Paris no tanto, pero algún sitio de Francia tiene que ser bueno- le explicó- además, nadie nos creerá que somos hermanos, me veo mejor- juró forzándose a sonreír ante la idea de decirle adiós y el otro se negó a hablar

-Pues yo si me voy a ir, en cuanto tenga el dinero, me largo de este lugar- prometió un Feuilly de 12 años a un Montparnasse de 8 que volvió la vista al mapa con la X que marcaba su destino


	4. Marcado por la Sangre

Nueve... nueve años y un camino marcado y manchado, Feuilly tenía aun 12 años cuando aceptó una vida de protector y cómplice, ¿cómo lo hizo? Jamás lo supo, solo recordaba el estar ayudando a la hermana recién llegada a escribir una carta para el cardenal de Versalles dejándole saber que ya se había instalado y mientras la mujer terminaba de desempacar, Feuilly escuchó un ruido en la cocina igual que ella, conocía esa entrada, era por la ventana, ¡había vuelto a salir! Entendió y la retuvo antes que bajara a ver que era el ruido

"Debe ser la minina que viene siempre, la madre superiora le deja leche en la ventana, no demora en irse”, mintió con descaro aprovechando que la mujer no sabía nada de ello y la vio creerle; segundos después fingió frio y la mujer cerró la puerta que tenía abierta al igual que las ventanas de su habitación, dejándole paso al niño que recién llegaba y de puntillas corrió todo el pasillo hasta las habitaciones, se arrancó la ropa y la dejó por ahí volviendo a vestirse como todos los demás y quedarse viendo la que estaba en el suelo

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- exigió saber Feuilly al entrar y entender que eran las gotas rojas que habían en el pasillo- ¿Qué hiciste?- regañó en voz baja al ver la sonrisa del menor que se giró y le mostró un saco de dinero- ¡JUDAS!- le acusó arrancándole el saco de dinero- ¿Qué hiciste por este dinero? ¿eso es sangre?- insistió el ver que el rostro también lo tenía salpicado por esas gotas, las manos y la ropa en el suelo también- ¿el carnicero?- tanteó forzándose a creer que hubiese ido a ayudar al hombre con la carga, incluso si sabía que no

-¡MIRA ESTO!- le contó enseñándole no uno, sino dos puñales y una sonrisa entusiasta que no debería tener- el sujeto no tuvo tiempo siquiera de saber que le cayó encima- le contó emocionado y derrochando orgullo, el mayor retrocedió- ¿Qué no podría hacerlo? Dijo él, ¡JA!- burló con arrogancia 

Algo estaba mal con Fabrice, entendió Feuilly ese día, la apatía a la religión, el desprecio y deshonra a la madre y el padre, el mentir, él… no lo creía malo, solo que algo no encajaba del todo, su mirada aunque verde, no solía reflejar emoción alguna y ahora, con sangre en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban como las esmeraldas que había visto en los libros y además sonreía

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó sin más clamando por no oír una barbarie que a la vez, daba por hecho

-¡Le corté el cuello!- soltó Fabrice como si fuese hablar de querer un perro

Reinó el silencio, ¿esperaba su aprobación? ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba aquello? Fue instinto que Feuilly se asustara al encontrar carencia de toda empatía, lo observó por unos segundos, sin culpa, ¡nada! Alguien le dijo que le pagaba si mataba a otro y lo había hecho, ¡acababa de condenar su alma al infierno! Temió Feuilly por el niño ante él

Nueve años… recordaba al verle, ¿Quién con nueve años le corta el cuello a quien sea? Fabrice lo hizo y volvió de allá emocionado, orgulloso y sin pisca de arrepentimiento, tenía el dinero, nada más importaba, excepto contarselo y hacer algo con la ropa, porque si no, la golpiza que le darían sería legendaria, pero poco le importaba a Feuilly el escarmiento que tuvieran las monjas, más le preocupaba el alma del menor, ¿acababa de venderla? Lo creyó posible… lo que no sabía Gustave es que el menor, de todo lo que podía oír sobre religión, lo único que le importaba era precisamente el infierno…


	5. El Nacer de un Criminal

El trato era simple, un muerto por su libertad, trato que no se cumplió. Se supone que existía un papel que Fabrice podría enseñar a la policía y tendrían que dejarlo transitar en paz por la ciudad, solo un problema, cuando fue a reclamarlo al día siguiente, supo que tal papel no existía. Entre risas el sujeto negó divertido al darse cuenta que de verdad lo había hecho y había vuelto a su taberna por el supuesto documento, logrando indignarle cuando entre risas firmó una cervilleta y se la extendió para indignación del menor que miró por unos segundos el papel recordando el sermón que le toleró a Feuilly sobre no haberlo tenido que hacer. Indignado, ofendido y molesto Fabrice volvió a verlo, el miserable mentiroso aspeó con la mano ordenándole salir de su taberna todavía entre risas, jurando ya haberle dado todo lo que prometió. 

Lo que no supo, es que al burlarse por haberle creído, había firmado su propia muerte, Fabrice salió de ahí jurando que le dejaría claro por su propia cuenta que era mala idea burlarse de él y con ese único pensamiento volvió minutos antes de la eucaristía, saltando la tapia y corriendo por hasta llegar con Feuilly que ya le esperaba, supo que para haber vuelto, algo en su "brillante" plan, había fallado, pero no preguntó, igual Fabrice no le habría respondido, traía la mente ocupada en su venganza

El padre guardaba en la bodega una pistola, le había contado el mismo Feuilly un día cuando recién llegado le preguntó porque el sacerdote siempre se acercaba a ese lugar con tanta prevención, y Feuilly había respondido y en lo que al castaño refiere, jamás se arrepintió tanto de algo, jamás debió haberle dicho, se juró Feuilly cuando en una noche de tormenta, escuchó como Montparnasse se levantaba de su cama y verificando que todos dormían salía hacia la sala privada del sacerdote, abrió la bodega y la mirada le destelló al ver el arma que tomó y cargó, la bala y la pólvora, no debería ser difícil, solo tirar el gatillo quería creer, giró para irse y se encontró con Feuilly en la puerta

-Te vas a volver un asesino- juró Feuilly- no saldrás- aseguró revisando todo a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse

-Me mintió, me prometió poder salir de este lugar, ahora quiero verlo ahogado en su sangre- se explicó acercándose al mayor

-No eres malo- intentó recordarle, porque si no lo lograba, el destino sería marcado

-Solo será a él- prometió en vano, pese a que en el momento, lo creyó, inicialmente solo sería él

-No, no solo será él… tú… no sientes culpa de quitar vidas- le explicó y palideció al verle sonreír

-No, de hecho me da sed- le contó con puñales guardados a los costados del cinturón y pistola en la mano- ¿hermanos?- le propuso recordando la oferta de Feuilly de irse a Polonia y decir ser familia, solo que el uno pareciéndose al padre y el otro a la madre, el perfil se parecía y ambos eran de ojos verdes… bien que alguien podría creerles- voy, lo mato y regreso, nadie se dará cuenta- prometió

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estás hablando de matar!- le regañó forzándose por no alzar la voz- no lo hagas- insistió y cuando intentó tocar la mano en que tenía el arma Fabrice le apuntó logrando que Gustave retrocediera

-Entonces hazte a un lado, quédate a ser pobre y bueno, me iré a hacer mi vida, porque no voy a vivir como un maldito pobre y sometido- renegó y pasó de largo

-Hermanos- repitió en voz baja logrando que lo detallara- se supone que los menores hacen caso a los mayores, si te digo que no vayas no deberías ir- le recordó y al ver que había tomado una decisión, solo exhaló- si te pasa algo o te hieren, llega, ya veré que le digo a la madre superiora- prometió y logró que se detuviera un instante- vas a ser un criminal, terminarás en la guillotina o en Toulon con su horrible prisión antes de cumplir diez años- exageró, pero lo creía posible y temía por él

-Pero lo habré matado y se llevará al infierno la certeza que a mí nadie me estafa- juró convencido de ello y salió escuchando como Feuilly lo seguía 

Lamentando lo que ocurriría, Feuilly hacía guardia a que la calle se quedara sola. Dentro del comedor público estaba el sujeto, que tal como sabueso, Fabrice quería dispararle desde ese segundo, pero esperó. Cuando el hombre salió, lo primero que vio fue al infante con arma en la mano apuntándole y otro escoltándole, soltó a reír y abrió los brazos mirando a sus colegas “dispara niño, si tan macho te crees” retó y eso hizo el infante, disparó atravesándole el pecho para dejarlo tendido en el suelo

-No me creo, lo soy- le dejó claro y echó a correr porque Feuilly le sacó de ahí a rastras antes que los otros dos dispararan o les hicieran algo- vuelve al orfanato Gustave- le dijo sin dejar de correr detrás suyo volviendo la vista atrás

-Volvemos y nunca más en tu vida volverás a hacer esto, ya cobraste tu venganza, ¡NUNCA MÁS! Pudieron matarnos, volvemos al orfanato y no volverás a salir, es peligroso tal cosa- se impuso con la autoridad del mayor reteniendole de la muñeca, pero se detuvo cuando el menor se le soltó- es hora de ser bueno, Fabrice, no eres malo- insistió al quedar a unos metros

-Yo no vuelvo, ya nos estaremos viendo, sé bueno, Frére- le dejó dicho y echó a correr hacia otra parte perdiéndosele entre las sombras


	6. Rumbos Distintos

Días después el periódico hablaba del anónimo asesinato del hombre y como se sospechaba de quienes le acompañaban y Feuilly leía esa columna y esta vez por más que intentaron saber dónde estaba Montparnasse, se negó a responder, era un silencio de hermandad, además, realmente no sabía dónde se había ido a meter. Así fue hasta que cumplió 14 años que no volvió a saber de él; pero una noche cualquiera, volvió a escuchar el ruido en la cocina. 

Abrió los ojos por inercia, porque cuando eran niños y regresaba de sus fugas, era su deber encubrirle para que regresara sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había salido. Bajó con sigilo y armado, para volver a verle ahora de once años y herido, ah paliza que le habían dado. ¿Por qué Feuilly siempre cuidaba de los menores?, porque era un gran hermano mayor, incluso si el menor era un ladrón, que venía huyendo. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro y quedando apoyado en él avanzaron hasta las habitaciones, si alguien preguntaba el día siguiente juraría por Dios mismo que ahí nadie había entrado

-Te devolveré el favor- le prometió el pelinegro cuando dejó de sangrar

-¿Qué te pasó?- quiso saber preocupado todavía reteniendo la sangre de la ceja tras pasar casi una hora aplacando la de la nariz y la boca

-Lecciones que aprender- se limitó a explicar- dejar la ventana sin seguro es todo un detalle- admitió casi conmovido y Feuilly afirmó porque por eso la dejaba abierta

-Te seguirás metiendo en problemas- le juró- y deberás escapar de ellos- explicó el motivo para hacerlo

-No te preocupes por eso, pronto te librarás de eso, en cuanto tengas 18 te irás a Polonia- le recordó y el otro no dijo nada

-Para eso primero necesito un trabajo- le recordó con una sonrisa resignada por el sueño que hace años había descartado- al parecer tendré que quedarme a cuidar de mi hermano menor porque insiste en ser un criminal- reprendió logrando que Montparnasse le sonríera divertido

-Se me da bien- juró y soltó una risa irónica- no es el mejor momento para decirlo, porque no parece, pero esto es más bien una lección como asesino- le explicó y el otro prefirió no saber- ¿así que empleo? Eso es lo que hace la gente buena- aduló y el otro afirmó- ya encontrarás uno- le dejó dicho

-Duerme un rato- se limitó a decir dejándole en su cama para salir a vigilar que ninguna de las monjas estuvieran despiertas porque le entregarían a la policía si le veían y simplemente no lo permitiría

A su espalda alcanzó a escuchar cómo se abría la ventana tras un par de horas y cuando volvió a oírla supo que el criminal se había ido. Exhaló y siguió apoyado en la puerta de las habitaciones; tres días después alguien llegó al orfanato buscando un aprendiz, era un pintor y un hombre de la litografía, parecía un trabajo hecho para él… le llevó y así consiguió empleo, pero algo no estaba del todo… ¿claro? Algo turbio se escondía en ese trabajo, el hombre era perfectamente capaz con el trabajo que le había dado, pero al parecer quería un aprendiz a quien trasmitirle su conocimiento… aprendió, aprendió cuando pudo y un día cualquiera se encontró con una niña de cabello rubio y aspecto descuidado que aun así se acomodó el cabello con las manos

-Quiero ese- pidió señalando el dibujo de portada que estaba haciendo- señor- le habló al dueño- saludos le envía Montparnasse- se limitó a decir y el hombre sonrió con la vista fija en Feuilly

-¿Quién diría que son hermanos?, Tuvieron suerte de quedar en el mismo orfanato, a muchos los separan, ¿te llevas bien con él?- indagó el hombre al acabar la jornada de ese mismo día para sobresalto del aprendiz que estuvo a punto de decirle que él no tenía hermanos… pero recordó al criminal y le afirmó al hombre que solo le estrechó el hombro y volvió al trabajo

Salió del trabajo y el día antes de navidad lo encontró a un par de calles, con abrigo y la niña a su lado, al parecer había buscado su propia hermana o no exactamente porque más parecía que reñían y ella simplemente se negaba a irse

-Montparnasse- le llamó acercándose al par de ladrones que giraron a verle

-Gustave- saludó alcanzando a sonreír hasta captar que lo hacía y diluyera el gesto- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, gracias y es Feuilly- soltó como si fuese una típica conversación, pero las gracias era a su vez, la gratitud por… conseguírselo

-Sí, bueno… a veces sé fingir ser bueno y si no aceptaba tengo modos para hacer que aceptara tener un aprendiz, el hombre es un anciano, no puede trabajar solo- confesó subiendo los hombros y el otro afirmó- ah… estoy ocupado, Gus…Feuilly- corrigió cuando la niña le tanteó el hombro con la vista fija en una pareja de elegantes abrigos

-Y yo no tengo nada más que decir, así que adiós- se despidió y siguió su camino escuchando como cruzaban la acera los otros dos- cuídate- le dejó dicho y volvió la vista hacia ellos para ver como se les pasaban por el lado para vaciarles el bolsillo sin que los burgueses se dieran cuenta- ¿pues quién lo diría? Si eres bueno en eso- le dijo a nadie y siguió su camino a la bodega abandonada donde entrenaba boxeo con el hijo de unos campesinos que había conocido hace poco


	7. Epilogo: De Regreso al Presente

Eran memorias del pasado, dos Freres sin genes o lazo sanguíneo que lo demostrara, pero hermanos a la fuerza, los mismo que ahora se terminaban un cigarro tras otro poniéndose al tanto del otro hasta detallar la ropa excesivamente elegante del menor

-¿Vas a una boda?- burló con sorna Feuilly- ¿o alguna dama te espera?

-Algo así- se limitó a decir Montparnasse con sonrisa ladina revisando las solapas de sus levitas- no es que nos hayan invitado, pero van demasiadas personas como para notarnos

-¿Plural?- recalcó al captar las palabras- Recuerda llevar una querida, por cierto… he oído que tienes- puyó con insistencia por saber algo más allá del día común

-Rumores sin argumento- juró subiendo los hombros antes de dar otra calada al cigarro para evitar la sonrisa absurda que el otro supo que casi se le escapa

-Nine o Ponine- sentenció dejando saber que estaba al tanto y le vio tragarse el humo antes de mirarlo serio- es amiga de un amigo, parece agradable- divagó ante el silencio sonriendo divertido de verle alerta ante la insinuación de un anónimo

-¿Qué amigo?- le ordenó responder de golpe con la mirada fija en él y cigarro en la diestra

-Grantaire… ¿recuerdas al pintor con el que terminaron jugando billar contra Geulemer?- insistió y le vio afirmar no muy seguro- bueno él, son amigos, pero no es algo que deba importarte si no es tu querida- burló

-Me importa, pero el tipo es indefenso… la he oído hablarme de él- admitió revisando la hora- ¿tu mesera para cuándo?- devolvió el contraataque- ya al menos has logrado decirle “hola”- burló y el otro afirmó

-Voy a las… ¿hora?- pidió y maldijo al ver que eran más de las cuatro- ¡a las cinco! ¡Mierda!- renegó levantándose rápidamente- cuídate de la cárcel, Frere, de allá no puedo ir a sacarte- le dejó dicho extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara

-Sigue siendo bueno, Frere, uno de los dos debe serlo y no trabajes tanto, tu pobre mesera morirá virgen a este paso, apiádate de la pobre muchacha- le dejó dicho apretando su mano saliendo cada uno por su lado- Feuilly- le llamó antes de irse cada quien por su madeimoselle- je veux neveux, así que no la hagas esperar- le dejó dicho y el otro solo le enseñó el dedo de en medio sonriendo antes de negar y retomar camino sintiendo la mirada de Montparnasse fija y en vigía en él, hasta girar en la esquina

Así el ladrón pudo retomar su propio camino y perderse como una sombra por el lugar, antes de decidir que podría ir con Eponine, ya que Feuilly le recordó su existencia y no tenía nada mejor que hacer por unas horas, después de todo, ese lo habría decretado su día libre, ¿qué mal podía hacerle ir a ver a la mayor de los Jonderette? Capaz y se encontraban de nuevo cada uno con la femina a su lado, a eso si sonrió divertido de imaginarlo, ya volverían a verse, como siempre volviendo a ponerse al día de la vida del otro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este el primer vistazo de una historia que está en proceso sobre las vivencias de este par en su época de huérfanos, pero por ahora, leamos ese inesperado reencuentro dónde comprobarán que pese al paso del tiempo, siguen siendo "hermanos" incluso ahora que cada uno, haya tomado su rumbo por caminos diferentes y se cuestiona incluso el estilo de vida del otro... después de todo, siguen siendo "Hijos de París"  
> -Esto, surgió un día porque sí y ahora shippeo demasiado esta hermandad adoptiva! casi tanto como shippeo la de Enjoras y Courfeyrac... pero la de este par en especial, me toca la fibra emocional


End file.
